


Dreaming Of The Future

by x_thelittleprince_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Doubt, Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, He Proves His Dreams, Multi, People Doubt Taeyong, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Idol, Self Confidence, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thelittleprince_x/pseuds/x_thelittleprince_x
Summary: Taeyong dreams when others doubt him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Kudos: 43





	Dreaming Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy this short little drabble. I really just wanted to say with this story that you should always reach for your dreams and not let people tell you they're not worth it or that they're impossible. Think to yourself, why not you? Why can't you be the one to achieve that dream? So never let anyone drag you down! I believe in all of you~

When Taeyong was a kid, people would ask him all the time what he wanted to do when he grew up. He would smile and say “I’m gonna be an idol one day.” Their faces immediately pull into one of encouragement, smiling and calling him cute. His parents were proud, going around saying that they had a future celebrity for a son. 

-

One of Taeyong’s best qualities was his ability to dream. And he had lots of them. Always telling people what he was going to achieve someday. When he younger people fed into his dreams, telling him he could become anything he wanted but as he got older people became more intolerant to his words. “Focus on getting a real job first.” They would say. 

It hurt him to hear how little they believed in him, especially when he knew he could achieve whatever he wanted if he really set his mind to it and applied himself. Over the years, his friends and family sent him disapproving looks when he would insist on focusing on his dancing and vocals. Spending hours in his room writing raps that would convey his own hopes for the future. Taeyong didn't just want to accomplish his dreams, he wanted to go beyond them. Reaching higher than before. 

-

“Taeyong, we think you should stop with the idol thing.” His parents came into his room one day and said. “You need to get into a good college and you can’t do that if you’re so wrapped up in all of this..” His mother gestured towards his desk he sat at, towards his computer where he was messing with different sounds for a song he was working on. 

“Mom, this is what I want to do. I can’t stop.” He insisted, feeling his heart shatter at the disappointment on her face. 

“There are so many people out there who want to be idols. What are the chances that you’ll even be accepted into a company? And even if you do out of thousands of people, who’s to say that the group you go into will even become big? Look, we just want what’s best for you and we know you’re working hard but sometimes you have to think realistic.” His father added. Taeyong sat in silence, dropping his head. Hearing those words almost made him want to give up. He knew the idol world was competitive and that his chances were slim but as he thought about his future, settling for a college degree, getting married, and living a normal life the idea didn’t appeal to him at all. 

“You’re right, dad.” Taeyong would give them what they wanted for now.

-

It was that conversation that sparked something in him that night and it was like he was filled with a newfound sense of passion. Thinking back to people’s criticism about his choices and his dancing, he decided he wasn't gonna let him tell him who he was. It was his life after all and if that meant he had to work ten times harder than everyone else, then so be it. To his parents, they thought he had finally given in and was working towards college but really he was spending his nights at a local dance studio, practicing. Every time he felt his body become exhausted, sweat dripping off of him, he thought of those who doubted him and got back up again, trying once more. 

It wasn’t until he was almost finished with high school that he felt he was ready and prepared enough to audition in secret. He couldn’t remember how many companies he had auditioned for but with each one, he poured his all into it. Hoping to convey even a fraction of his passion to them. A few days later, he received a callback from one company in particular. It was almost unreal when they said he passed his audition. Nothing could contain the smile that overcame his face. This was what he had been waiting to hear since he was a kid. Of course, that didn’t mean his journey was over just yet, he still needed to train properly and prove himself to become an idol. 

-

There was one moment that Taeyong remembered quite well. It was during his trainee days, about a few months after he joined SM entertainment. He and his parents had barely spoken to each other because they were so upset he had gone against them. His trainer was hard on him, telling him he needed to improve more and more even when Taeyong thought he was already doing so. It took a toll on him. The other trainees were always so much better than he was and it was the first time in Taeyongs life that he doubted himself. That maybe this life wasn’t meant for him after all. He could dream all he wanted but if he didn't have the skill, it meant nothing. Those following weeks were some of the loneliest he had ever had, spending many nights unable to sleep. 

It wasn't until one training session that Taeyong sat in the corner of the practice room feeling inadequate watching the other trainees when someone sat next to him. 

“Hey, Taeyong right?” Turning to see who was next to him, he saw a kind face greet him. “I’m Johnny.”

“Uh, hi.” Taeyong was a bit confused about why he was sitting next to him, none of the other trainees had ever come up to him. 

“I really like your style of dancing. In fact, I was wondering if you could help me with this one move. I can’t seem to get it right.” Johnny replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Taeyong appraised him for a moment before smiling. 

“Sure.” It was at that moment that Taeyong realized he just needed that little boost to get his confidence back after hearing so much disapproval from everyone. 

-

This was it. He could hear the crowd's screams for the group members as they appeared on the VCR. They all stood backstage, waiting for their cues to go on. 

“Taeyong Hyung, you wanna send us off?” Haechan asked. Taeyong glanced around seeing everyone nodding in approval. Huddling together they put their hands out into the middle on top of one another. 

“Alright guys, I know it wasn't easy to make it to where we are right now but I just wanna say you all worked so hard and I’m proud. Let’s go out there and give our best okay?” He said, making eye contact with each of the members. Seeing all their happy faces filled Taeyong with a sense of warmth and belonging. 

“We all worked hard,” Johnny said across from him, grinning and catching his eye. 

“Yeah, we did,” Taeyong muttered softly. “Alright let's do this!” He cheered as they all lifted their hands up into the air, chorusing his cheer.

It had been hard. He could count on more than ten hands how many times he’d cried but he could also count twice as much as that when he’d laughed or felt pride at not only himself and where he’d ended up but also at the other members and how they worked together. That was the one thing Taeyong had gotten wrong. He thought being an idol meant working on yourself but it took so much more to work with others in a group and achieve your dreams together. He was so glad he never let anyone’s words break him and as he thought to his parents in the crowd, proudly waiting, holding their banners with his name and face, he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it's always much appreciated :)


End file.
